Lost Souls
by lotr-grl
Summary: This is slash between Aragorn and Legolas, evil coming back must destroy while rekindling passion
1. Prolouge

A/n: This is after the whole fellowship. And Legolas didn't sail away or anything. Everyone is still in Middle earth. These are not my characters.  
  
Prologue  
  
Aragorn new his strength was not growing. Every step his took felt like the end, but it wasn't. He kept trudging from the land, which he loved. Gondor. Ever since the ring of power had been destroyed, everyone thought evil was gone forever. But, in the shadows of the land, those of Saurons minions who lived began strengthening. They were waiting to attack. They targeted his land and people, but he managed to escape making him the only survivor. As he walked badly fatigued and wounded, he thought back to the days when there was a fellowship. He thought back a while. He dwelled on Legolas longer then the others. For some reason he felt even worse without him. But, he figured the elven prince would not remember a mortal man such as he.  
  
"The world is hopeless, maybe I shall head for the Shire. Frodo, and Sam and the others will be there. I could warn them of the evil that is coming" Aragorn blinked his eyes, "Then again you are a tree and won't tell me what you really think." He looked agitated.  
  
He began his slow walk wondering again about his old friends. Wondering if they had heard of the downfall of Gondor. Would they be worried? Not actually wanting to he let his mind wander. He thought about the days when there was a fellowship, when he had friends by his side. Mainly Legolas, but that wasn't the point. He began to stumble feeling the world spinning under his feet. He knew not of who the leader of the Orcs is, but he knew if he lived through this he would kick his ass.  
  
"Oh look, you'd be a tree, yes do you know the direction." He sat in silence actually expecting an answer, "I've gone insane, damn!"  
  
He sat down figuring this was the end. No use carrying on, it was too hard. The world had begun to spin very fast. He heard footsteps. To weak to look and figure out where they were coming for he shut his eyes expecting the worse. Listening to the clanking of armor come closer and closer did no help. Then it all went black.  
  
A/N: I know this is really short, but I doubt anyone will read it anyways so, sorry if you read it. Just someone review it, please? 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, thinks for the couple of reviews I got(, this chapter is longer. And by the way I forgot how to spell Aragorn's sword, but I was too lazy to look it up, sorry if I spelled it wrong. Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, hmp I wish.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was cold where Aragorn lay. He was confused and didn't feel as sick as he did the previous night, or perhaps week, he had no idea how much time had passed. Quickly he went back to what had happened, figuring he must have been captured, he moved his hand toward Andruil. There was a soft giggling heard from the corner, his first instinct, kill.  
  
"Hello! Who is there?" Aragorn questioned but found himself getting pissed when giggling was his reply," I wont hurt you" mumbling under his breath he said" purposely."  
  
Quickly he sprang, and it was luck for him he had not killed whatever had been giggling. For there in the corner stood four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.  
  
"Oh my God, it is you!" He was shocked, he thought they would have forgotten him long ago," It's amazing I thought you, well would not be concerned with me any longer."  
  
"Why would we not Aragorn? The world is changing and with the fall of Gondor, what sensible friend would not be concerned? By the way, welcome to Mirkwood." Frodo said.  
  
All of a sudden Gandalf came through the door smiling.  
  
"Aragorn! Why have you tried to kill these poor defenseless hobbits?" he questioned with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"We are not defenseless, just slightly unarmed." Pippin chimed in, still like his old self.  
  
Aragorn grinned still wondering where he was that all his friends could possibly be. Then he considered heaven, no what would Pippin be doing here. He was lost in thought when he heard a familiar voice, one he had missed most dearly.  
  
"So Aragorn, you are late. We have been waiting long." Legolas said as he entered the chamber followed by Gimli.  
  
"You are a very lucky man Aragorn. Though I think you were slightly out of it, or have you become a tree hugger too? Gimli shuddered.  
  
Legolas gives Gimli a cold look, "I am no tree hugger! How many times must I tell you! Dwarfs!"  
  
Aragorn laughed for the first time in months, it felt good," No Gimli I have not begun hugging trees!" Legolas looked upset, everyone was so quiet, no one dared moving. Aragorn figured they thought he was going to yell like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Um, hate to interrupt you guys, but im um. hungry!" Aragorn said catching everyone off guard.  
  
"Uh yes of course, Im sorry. You haven't eaten in days of course you're hungry. Please follow me." Legolas said quickly.  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas and slowly followed him. Legolas looked amazing, but he was not his old self, he had changed in some way. As he walked out the door he noticed everyone following them. They were led to a gigantic room. It was filled with many glistening tables. He felt awkward, being the only one amazed with its beauty. Quickly he took a seat in the middle of Legolas and Frodo. Noticing everyone was chatting away, he figured he'd try to start a conversation. He looked at Legolas next to him, who unfortunately wasn't talking to anyone.  
  
"So Legolas, how have you been? Well since our adventure anyways?" Aragorn tried to smile politely, but something just wasn't right.  
  
"Huh?" Legolas looked up almost in shock, "Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be talking to you? Is there some strange reason I should know about?"  
  
"No, its just nobody is ever here to talk to me, and when they arrived," He gestured to his friends, "Well they have little side conversations."  
  
"Oh, well mainly, I was wondering what happened after I blacked out." He questioned.  
  
"Of course, I haven't been thinking clearly today. Well I had sent people to look for you, since I heard of the downfall of Gondor. I was hoping against hope that you'd be living. Gimli insisted that I let him search, so I did. He had been gone for days, when he returned with you. You were badly injured, and Gimli was afraid he had killed you." Legolas laughed, "A Dwarf kill you! Ha!"  
  
"That would explain why I heard armor hmm, no likely a dwarf could kill me!" He grinned, noticing the old Legolas was coming back  
  
But all he thoughts were interrupted by a crash from outside. Everyone ran to the window to see if they were under attack. Aragorn noticed with his sharp eyes an explosion in a nearby field. But, what he saw was nothing compared to the blood-curdling scream he recognized to be none other then.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Who went boom? I know but you don't! HAHA 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I was very happy(! By the way Gandalf was not in there when the explosion went off, forgot to mention that. Declaimer: I do not own these characters, poo(.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Aragorn turned around as fast as he body could allow him, to find Legolas lying on the floor with an arrow in his back. He was in shock as he quickly looked around for who sent the arrow flying. Almost immediately he found the culprit and charged towards the Orc. Aragorn was pissed. He grabbed his sword; following it down the hallway he ended up meeting it head on with its sword raised also.  
  
"And where in bloody hell do you think your going!" he cried.  
  
"I didn't finish my job, your little elf friend got in the way!" the Orc sneered his breath smelling of rancid meat.  
  
"And what do you mean your job?" He questioned still fending the Orc of with his sword.  
  
"Our leader told us to kill all of Gondor, but the king escaped, you are worthless, let your people die! Unfortunately when we came to finish are job, the elf noticed me and stood in the way." The Orc chuckled  
  
Aragorn was now very upset, Legolas took a shot for him. Not the damn Orc was going to die, but he needed a few more bits of information.  
  
"Who is your leader?" Aragorn asked trying to keep him talking.  
  
"None of your business filthy human! Friends with disgusting elves!" The Orc sneered.  
  
He could not keep this filthy Orc here for long; either kill it now, or never. In a swift cat like motion he chopped the Orcs head off.  
  
"Filthy human indeed!" Aragorn kicked the dead heap then remembered Legolas.  
  
Quickly he ran back down the hall. Hoping Legolas was going to be ok. As he entered the room he saw Gimli trying to help him up, and the hobbits looking mighty afraid.  
  
"Gimli, let me take him, he's much to heavy for you." Aragorn said rather loudly, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Everyone was startled by his sudden appearance, "Of course lad, take him if you think its right. But, I fear he was hurt badly by the arrow" Gimli replied.  
  
Aragorn grabbed the weak Legolas to take him to the Healer. He could hear Legolas mumbling, he was pretty sure he caught his name in there, but was too worried to care. He stared down at Legolas debating his feelings. He cursed slightly under his breath for being so emotionally confused.  
  
"Is that you, . Aragorn?" came a weak voice from in his arms.  
  
"Yes, it is I" he replied.  
  
"Are you ok? The. Orc was trying to kill you." He mumbled rowing weaker.  
  
"Im fine, its you im worried about, hush now" he said quietly.  
  
Legolas was already drifting as he hurried down the corridor to the Healer's room. As he reached the door, he was so frantic that Legolas's breath had begun to decrease; he almost broke the door while opening it.  
  
"Please sir, can you help him?" Aragorn cried practically screaming.  
  
The healer was frightened, but quickly called the other healers in. Aragorn almost had to be pulled apart with five healers. He sat there for about ten minutes watching them use herbs and bandages, till he saw Frodo walking his was. Frodo entered watching the Healer's with curiosity.  
  
"Hello Frodo, where are the others?" he asked, curiously watching the hobbit.  
  
"Merry and Pippin are still in a shock, they are attempting to be comforted, don't think its working." Frodo tried to laugh, but there was fear in his laugh.  
  
"Would you like to pull up a seat, you may if you like." Aragorn offered grabbing a seat.  
  
Frodo sat down, but they sat in silent for ten minutes.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind I think I'll go check on Merry and Pippin." Frodo said, sitting up rather abruptly.  
  
"Yes, go ahead, I will see you later then Frodo."  
  
He sat again in silence, but not for long because his thoughts were interrupted with a sentence from the healer.  
  
"He will be fine my lord." He said quickly. The healer slinked away, but Aragorn was overjoyed. He went over to sit by Legolas. He watched Legolas's sleep peacefully. The world was spinning; he felt a need to kiss Legolas's perfect lips. He could feel his body dipping closer and closer to Legolas. All of a sudden he felt fire on his lips. Quickly he opened his eyes to see Legolas had his eyes open. Almost immediately he felt a blush coming on.  
  
"Im sorry, I didn't mean to." He stammered now very nervous.  
  
"I didn't know you felt that way Aragorn." He said almost as surprised as Aragorn.  
  
"Neither did I." He smiled.  
  
They both leaned closer and kissed again, again Aragorn felt fire on his lips, and he liked it, but all that was interrupted when he heard screams for help outside. Quickly they broke away, Aragorn jumped up, he had to go figure out what was going on.  
  
"I'll be back!" Aragorn yelled as he ran out the door.  
  
He found Gimli with his axe poised and Frodo holding the glowing sting. Pippin held a small sword and so did Sam, but he could see that, someone was missing Merry wasn't there. Looking up he found the culprit, a small-eyed Orc.  
  
"If you ever want to see the hobbit alive, Aragorn King of the fallen land of Gondor, you must come to Morodor, or perish trying." With a sword at Merry's throat, he disappeared.  
  
Tbc  
  
A/N: This was kind of long, oh well. Please Review. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks for the reviews, I was very happy( I feel special, well anyways Gandalf not going to come he to powerful, hmp. Disclaimer: Me no own characters(.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Aragorn watched the Orc go and cursed under his breath. If only he hadn't been busy with Legolas, he might have been able to stop this. He looked over at his friends; Pippin was on the verge of tears. Frodo was in shock while Gimli attempted comforting Pippin. He realized twice today Pippin had a nasty shock. Sam just looked around, he couldn't tell if he was shocked or just being strange.  
  
"Well, it's obvious we have to go after him, am I right?" Aragorn asked quickly, "Well at least I have to go, I'm not asking you to follow."  
  
"We must go, he is our comrade and friend." Frodo replied, "We must follow, although I would rather not return to Morodor, but if we must I shall come with you."  
  
"Mr. Frodo is right Aragorn, we will come to." Sam added quickly.  
  
"Well, I think the lad is a little to shaken up, but we will all go with you to Morodor if it is to save Master Merry." Gimli said trying to be noble.  
  
"But, what about Legolas?" Frodo chimed in.  
  
Aragorn thought a moment, he had completely forgotten about him. What could they do? He wasn't about to ask the injured Legolas to come with them. But, he knew Legolas would find a way.  
  
"I will come too." Came a weak voice from the door, "There is no way to stop me from coming."  
  
Aragorn looked up, stunned to see Legolas up," Legolas, you are hurt, you should not be standing up like this."  
  
"Aragorn, have no fears, elves heal fast, I'll be better by tomorrow. I will come no matter what you say" A weak smile formed on his face.  
  
"You have no chance changing the elf's mind, we must leave tomorrow, with the elf." Gimli shuddered.  
  
Aragorn nodded then took the elf back to his room. He didn't want to lead his friends into such danger, but he had no choice.  
  
"Rest Legolas, we will be busy tomorrow." Aragorn said quickly when he remembered the kiss they shared.  
  
"Aragorn, I have a question. May I ask you?" He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Of course, ask me anything."  
  
"Did you like when you kissed me?"  
  
Aragorn knew that's what the question would have been about, "It was an accident Legolas, and I didn't like it."  
  
Legolas's grin faded and he nodded, "Um, well im tired, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Aragorn nodded and left. As soon as the door shut he went and banged his head on a wall, he knew he had liked it. He walked towards his room realizing Gandalf had left. He was nowhere in Mirkwood.  
  
"Just like that blasted wizard to leave in the mists of a crisis." He mumbled as he began to pack, "Hmm we have created another fellowship, again going to Morodor. I fear we have taken a liking to that place."  
  
That night everyone slept soundly ready for the mourning when they woke at the crack of dawn. Aragorn woke with a start, out of a nightmare of what lay before them. He busied himself getting ready. As he entered the dining hall, he saw everyone was already out there. When he saw Legolas up and about, he felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
"Everyone have a good sleep? Are you ready for the perils that lay ahead?" He knew he wasn't being very cheerful, but then again he didn't feel cheerful about what he had to do to save a friend.  
  
A couple people such as Gimli and Sam nodded; the others acted as though they had not heard.  
  
"We will set out in an hour be ready." Aragorn said quickly.  
  
Everyone walked off towards their room, except Frodo who walked over to talk to Aragorn, "Aragorn, do you know why Legolas seems so sad, he would not talk to anyone this mourning."  
  
Aragorn felt another twinge of guilt, "No sorry, I don't know."  
  
He watched Frodo walk away. An hour later they all met at the front gates, he looked at Legolas who turned away.  
  
"It is time, Let us go." Aragorn said.  
  
The newly reformed fellowship walked into the forest, not knowing to expect doom, or to live through this.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So how'd you like it? Post reviews, me likey reviews(! Thanks a bunch if you're reading this! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: Um hey I just realized the chapters have been messed up! UGH! Stupid chapters, well technically this would be Chapter 4 so lets pretend it is? Alrighty, Alrighty. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4~  
  
  
  
The fellowship trudged silently through the forest, trying to take in every sound around them. Aragorn felt anger in side him, but for a matter of fact, the anger had been there since the downfall of his land and the death of his people. With the sudden downfall of his people, Legolas getting attacked, Merry getting kidnapped, and hurting Legolas as much as he did, he had a right to be angry. Unfortunately, he wanted to take it out on someone, or something. But, he did not want to hurt anyone, but he knew he was a time bomb waiting to explode.  
  
"There are no Orcs near, I suppose we ought to take a rest." Aragorn said quickly and quietly.  
  
The company nodded and began to set up a temporary fort. Aragorn walked off feeling sick and nauseated. No one followed, and he was glad. He didn't realize how long he had been gone. His vision was blurring so he lost his sense of night and day. He didn't know why he felt this way, but it was horrible. Soon there came a voice, but it was far away, hard to catch. But, no matter where he was he could understand that voice, it was Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn, it is dusk, we where worried, you must come back to camp." Legolas walked over to Aragorn to help him up.  
  
Aragorn felt his strength returned, and he was agitated with Legolas for no particular reason, "I do not need your help!" His tone was as cold as ice.  
  
"Come, you are weak, we must return to camp." Again Legolas tried to help Aragorn up, put again he was shot down.  
  
"If you touch me one more time elf, I swear I will shove me blade through your stomach." Aragorn calmly stated.  
  
Legolas again tried to help; now Aragorn was blind with rage. He could not figure out why he felt this way, but he was ready to explode.  
  
Aragorn grabbed the elf's arm, twisting it, but he did not break it, then he kicked him very fiercely, and using most of his strength in the shin. He watched the elf fall in pain. Immediately he was confused, he had no idea why he did that. The elf looked as if he was to cry, Legolas's face was white in shock. Quickly, Legolas attempted to stand, Aragorn, not knowing what else he could do to help, offered his hand. The look on Legolas's face was pure terror.  
  
"I will. not. bother you any more, .please just leave me be." Legolas was afraid of Aragorn, and Aragorn couldn't believe it.  
  
Not knowing what else he could do to rid himself of the guilt, he ran. He ran into the forest, into the dark, into the abyss that was his mind. He was heart broken; he could not believe what he had done to his love. Then he remembered, he was the only one that had to go to Morodor, he would go without them. This way he could no longer hurt those who he cared about more then himself.  
  
"I will go alone to Morodor, and they shall not follow me, I will walk to my doom alone." He said out loud for no particular reason.  
  
He began to walk by himself towards the land he never wanted to see, into peril he did not want to face alone, to an untimely death with nobody, he walked. As he looked back, he did not deny his fear and doubt, but what could he do? Legolas could have been killed because of him; there was no turning around.  
  
  
  
Back at camp.  
  
Frodo looked around, it was late, cold, and he sensed evil coming and neither Aragorn nor Legolas had come back. He paced back and forth, he figured Gimli was in charge, but the dwarf was fast asleep. Sam went in and out of sleep, and Pippin lay in the corner, he could not tell if he was asleep. There came a noise from the bushes, afraid of an ambush he woke the others. But, to the surprise of everyone, out came Legolas who was limping badly.  
  
"Oh my Lord! Legolas is that you?" Frodo ran to his side immediately, "What happened? Where you attacked by Orcs? Did you find Aragorn?"  
  
Legolas looked at him, "Yes, I found Aragorn and yes I was attacked. But, I was not attacked by Orcs, I was attacked by Aragorn." Legolas said the last part with disgust in his voice.  
  
Frodo and the rest of the company were shocked, "Where is he now?" Sam asked quickly.  
  
Legolas looked towards the forest "He ran off deeper into the woods, I don't know his plans. And, I don't know if he will return, and in my opinion, I hope he doesn't."  
  
A/N: So how'd we like it(! Review! "Nice juicy fish!" Sorry, urge to say that, I like saying lines Gollum said in the movie, its fun! Again review! 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey I'd say thanks for the reviews, but im writing this like 10 minutes after Chapter 4. Oh well, im on a roll. And by the way, for the meantime the company and Aragorn have separate POV's all right? All right. Disclaimer: I do not own this J. R. R Tolkein is the owner.  
  
Chapter 5~  
  
Aragorn's journey:  
  
Aragorn stumbled along the path he had chosen. He had taken little food, and nothing to drink. The land he was in was very dangerous. At all times he sensed danger. Traveling non-stop he walked, not caring about what happened, but just feeling rage at himself for hurting Legolas. Legolas had just tried to help, but he beat the shit out of him.  
  
He stopped briefly, listening he heard nothing. And normally someone would be real ivied, but it was to quiet. There was no birds, or bugs out. With the sense of danger growing in his mind he began to walk faster. He could not yet see Morodor, but he could feel it, he was growing closer. Quickly he thought back to the Orc. What did they have in store for him? In his heart he knew they wouldn't willingly give back. Then he thought why would the company actually stop because he wasn't there? Of course they wouldn't. It was just the shame he had that stopped him from returning, if he had not hurt someone that was as kind and fair as Legolas he would not be in this predicament he was in now.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Company's journey:  
  
"But, he must return, for the sake of us and him." Frodo cried angrily, "I know he hurt you, but you must not want him to die!"  
  
"I used to think that Frodo, but he has said things to me that show me he is not who he used to be. I am injured because of him, he is a hazard that should not be brought back." Legolas argued.  
  
"What about Merry? Can't we pull ourselves together for his sake! Im very close to Merry, he is my best friend, and you people are lost in your own problems to think about him. Aragorn might have harmed you, but he would not abandon his quest, he is going to Morodor alone. We must stop him, can't you see he has little food and water, it is the only thing we can do!" Cried Pippin startling everybody.  
  
"Pippin, I didn't know you knew such big words!" Sam said quickly.  
  
"What I say? I cant remember, all I know was it was very hard to grasp the concept." Pippin said casually.  
  
"Hopeless, we are all hopeless." Sam sighed.  
  
"We are not helpless, as long as we stay strong and hold together. Together we must find Aragorn and save Merry. No buts about it" Gimli said loudly, but not so loudly the whole forest heard.  
  
So the remaining company got their things packed, Frodo had to help Legolas, and they set out to find their missing member. But they didn't know what state they'd find him in.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn's journey:  
  
Aragorn looked around, it was hard to keep the world from spinning. He felt his eyes leaking. He really didn't want to be caught crying, especially by a band of Orcs. He wiped eyes and continued moving. There was a rustle from a nearby bush. Aragorn's hand crept to his sword.  
  
Out sprang a band of Orcs. These were the some of the worst looking Orcs that Aragorn had seen yet. Their eyes were completely different shape, and they had hair, but they still smelt of rotting flesh and were horribly mutated.  
  
Aragorn tried his best, but was too weak and disoriented to do much. It was horrible; once they had flung his sword into a nearby bush they began hitting him and kicking him. Blood flew from his mouth. He tried to stop them, but he could not stop them. He thought he would be killed but then he heard the Orcs begin to talk.  
  
"Master said doesn't kill him!" Said the first Orc.  
  
"Then we wont" The other one sneered.  
  
He heard the Orcs pounding feet as they left the area, but after that everything was black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Company's journey:  
  
They had been traveling hours now; they were beginning to get tired. When Gimli noticed something that resembled a man.  
  
"Is that a man or a tree lads?" Gimli questioned looking towards the person, or tree.  
  
But, Legolas was not fooled. His keen eyes could make out the figure to be the non-moving body of the ranger, Aragorn. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't been writing, very bad writers block, sorry. Plus all the schoolwork ugh I hate school and by the way thanks QueenSmithy, thanks for the fish, I really do like them raw and wriggling!( Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; no fair( me sad, me want!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"That is no log or tree for that matter Gimli, that is Aragorn." Legolas said calmly, trying to hide his panic.  
  
Frodo was the first to do anything at all when he ran forward. He ran as fast as his hobbit legs could carry him to Aragorn. Soon after the hobbits and the dwarf followed. Legolas could not bring himself to move. He couldn't figure it out. How could he be afraid of the man that lay a couple yards away? Then he considered, perhaps it is not fear, but anger and distrust.  
  
"Aragorn!" Frodo's yell snapped him back to reality, "Strider, please get up! We have to find Merry"  
  
"He still has a pulse, though very faint," said Sam quietly, "If we don't do something, he will die"  
  
Legolas felt his heart jump; they were to far away to go back. Plus Aragorn did not have elven healing powers. But, they must also continue, or it will be to late for Merry.  
  
"We can not do much. If we go back there will be no time for Merry. Perhaps we bring him with us and we might find a plant of healing in these woods. But, if there is one, we must hurry and find it." Said Legolas swiftly.  
  
The company nodded silently. There was no arguing with Legolas's plan; it was their only chance. It was either attempt what Legolas said, or leave Aragorn. They had to do something they decided.  
  
"Then you will carry him, will you not Legolas? Since you are the tallest, and would most likely to be able to carry his weight better then us, would that not be true?" Frodo asked suspiciously.  
  
"I suppose there is no choice, I will have to carry him then." Legolas felt his heart lighten.  
  
With that Legolas gently lifted the very limp Aragorn up onto his shoulders. It was a good thing he was slightly taller then the man that hung to his shoulders. There was a warm feeling on his insides he was glad to get to carry Aragorn, if he was mad at him or not. They only walked a little longer when a sudden darkness hit. They had to camp they could not walk like this. So they stopped until the daylight would once again shine, or perhaps not, perhaps only fog.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Legolas was the first to wake at dawn's first light. Quickly he roused the others and began to get ready. He watched the others eat, he could not bring himself to eat, and he just relived what happened that day between him and Aragorn.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Frodo asked quickly as he stood up, "we have to hurry, or else we will be attacked."  
  
"So I suppose this leaves out second breakfast." Pippin sighed sadly  
  
Sam gave him a glance while he began to pack up. Legolas lifted the body of Aragorn on to his back Gimli gathered up the rest of the plates and what not. Frodo looked at the road ahead; somehow Legolas understood that Frodo had taken charge in Aragorn's absence. So they continues walking listening to Pippin's whining about there was no second breakfast.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had begun to grow late in the after noon, when Legolas's sharp hearing caught a rustling of leaves that was not the wind. He stopped dead listening, everyone else noticed and stopped abruptly.  
  
"We are being followed." Legolas breathed almost no one heard, "Orcs." This he said loud enough the fellowship heard.  
  
Everyone drew their swords, Legolas safely lay Aragorn down in some bushes so he was out of sight and hopefully harm. The rustling grew louder. All of a sudden a band of Orcs leaped from the bushes. Legolas lost track of everyone else 5 or more Orcs had begun to surround him, he pulled out his two-elven daggers. He began to fight fiercely one by one he chopped their heads off. But, he stopped when he heard Sam crying out for help. Stopping only a moment, he located the hobbit to be feet away from where Aragorn was placed. They were trying to get to Aragorn.  
  
Desperately he fought to get through the Orcs when a sword pierced his shoulder. He did not cry out he just winced. His main goal was to help Sam save Aragorn. He noticed Gimli was trying to help, but two short men would not hold off the Orcs for long. His shoulder was in pain but he continued with no mercy to hack through the Orcs to get to Aragorn.  
  
When he finally reached them he noticed Sam's face was dripping with blood, he had been wounded, but continued to fight. When he arrived the Orcs began to come in less numbers trying to get through. But, that did not stop one Orc who pierced his shoulder once more. This time a slight yelp escaped his mouth. Not long after that Orc was dead. He surveyed the ground the attack was over.  
  
"Where are Pippin and Frodo?" Legolas asked frantically to Sam and Gimli.  
  
"We're right here," Frodo said, as he and Pippin emerged from a set of bushes, both bloody and bruised.  
  
"Is Aragorn alright?" Pippin asked a look of concern crossed his face.  
  
Legolas looked through the bushes attempting to find Aragorn. He found him huddled in the bushes where he had left him. Almost as if it was an instinct Legolas checked for a pulse. There was none.  
  
A/N: Well there I wrote something now I'll probably have more writer's block but oh well. Look to my writing. At first light of the second day at dawn, look to the East. Sorry Gandalf said that I just altered it( 


End file.
